kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Arianrhod
Arianrhod (アリアンロード), also known as the Steel Maiden '''( の ), is the alias of '''St. Lianne Sandlot '(リアンヌ・サンドロット), also known as the '''Lance Maiden '(槍の聖女) and the '''Valkyrie ( 乙女), is the seventh Anguis of Ouroboros, the leader of the military unit Stahlritter and Awakener of the Silver Deus-Excellion, Argreion. During the Middle Ages, she led the Eisenritter and fought alongside Emperor Dreichels Reise Arnor during the War of the Lions. Background Arianrhod is a noble-minded warrior, considered the strongest fighter in Ouroboros, rivaled only by Enforcer No. I, McBurn, and in the whole of Zemuria, it is believed that only Grand Master of the Gralsritter, Ein Selnate, would stand a chance against her in a fair fight. Childhood Arianrhod was born as Lianne Sandlot, daughter of the Earl of Lohengrin Castle, in Legram in S.926. She showed great martial skill from a young age. In particular, her skill with the lance was unparalleled; no records exist of her ever being bested in combat. , By the time she was 15, she was able to compete with any knight of the castle and no records exist of her ever being bested in combat.Trails of Cold Steel, Chapter 5: "Signs and Omens" (8/18).. She grew up to be a woman known her for preternatural strength and beauty, which led some to believe that she was a changeling, switched by fairies at birth. Argreion facing Argreion.]] In S.942, Lianne started hearing a voice, whispering to her about her fate and a mission she had to fulfil. Eventually, Roselia appeared before her and guided her to the basement of Lohengrin Castle. Together, they tackled a number of trials proving her fitting to become the Awakener to one of the seven Deus-Excellion: the Silver Knight, Argreion. Lianne, however, found its power too great and decided to seal it away in the basement of the Lohengrin Castle. War of the Lions Lianne became the commander of the Eisenritter. They operated from the Lohengrin Castle off the coast near Legram. They were a band of knights said to be able to charge across the battlefield like lightning, cutting down all in their path. ]]During the War of the Lions, Lianne Sandlot met the wandering prince Dreichels during a prolonged conflict in Legram, Erebonia, in S.950. After recognizing each other as reliable and trustworthy, they pledged to fight together under a united banner. With the Eisenritter bolstering Dreichels' ranks, their combined effort swept through one region after another. In just a year, they were able to defeat the other princes and free Heimdallr. Death During their final battle against the Vermillion Apocalypse, Lianne Sandlot was mortally wounded as she covered for Dreichels Reise Arnor and lost her life as the war came to an end. With her death, the line of Count Sandlot came to an end. In the aftermath of the war, Roselia retrieved her body and brought it to the home of the Hexen Clan. After half a year of no decomposition, Lianne Arseid suddenly revived, at witnessed by Roselia and Arseid, her second-in-command. Rather than returning to her duties, Lianne decided to wander through Zemuria. She left Arseid in charge of her hometown, Legram. The Arseid Family then started referring to themselves as 'S. Arseid' in her honour. Arseid was subsequently granted the title of viscount after the war because of his show of bravery and courage during it. Legacy Following the System once initiated by the Hexen Clan, Roselia erased any knowledge regarding the Deus-Excellion and Infernal Castle from the minds of the populace, leading them to believe that Lianne died under mysterious circumstances after the War of the Lions. There are theories that she was murdered or died to an illness. One of the accounts of St. Sandlot's death places it right around the end of August. Ever since her death, Legram holds an annual memorial service for St. Sandlot and the Arseid Family has taken up the responsibility to care and maintain the Lohengrin Castle. A statue of Lianne Sandlot and her two foremost commanders were erected in Legram in approximately S.1000 to honour St. Sandlot's achievements. The knight kneeling on the lower right is the ancestor of the Arseid Family. .]] Ouroboros During her wandering, she had regular contact with Roselia. That ended when she met the Grandmaster in S.1196. Arianrhod is tasked with the training of Enforcers, in particular Leonhardt and to a lesser extent McBurn, and is involved with the Phantasmal Blaze Plan in Crossbell and Erebonia. Phantasmal Blaze Plan After the confrontation between the S.S.S and Arianrhod during the Phantasmal Blaze Plan in Ao no Kiseki, Elie MacDowell attempts to confirm the similarities between Arianrhod and Lianne Sandlot. Arianrhod compliments her for noticing and that fate holds the "answer" for them. After the Erebonian Civil War, she moves toward Erebonia alongside her Stahlritter. She is tasked with retrieving the Phantasmal Blaze Plan that was taken over by Chancellor Giliath Osborne in S.1204, but her purpose there differs from that of her fellow Ouroboros member, Enforcer No. 0 Campanella. Personality Arianrhod is a woman who can be described as a saint. She has a noble personality and the disposition of a warrior having been raised since birth to be a knight. She can be considered well-educated and because of her noble lineage excels at military tactics and combat techniques. With regards to Ouroboros, Arianrhod puts her loyalty for the Grandmaster above anything else, however, despite her loyalty to the Grandmaster, Arianrhod had gone out of her way at least two times to assist the protagonist of Ao no Kiseki and Trails of Cold Steel, ''being a woman of pride who prefers to let her actions speak for themselves. Arianrhod was also rather fond of Enforcer No. II, Leonhardt as she would often spar with the Bladelord many times prior to the latter's death, and considered it a great loss upon learning of his passing, as she believed that he had the potential to surpass her one day. History Encounter With The Special Support Section Meeting Class VII In S.1204, Arianrhod hears word that something strange has happened at Lohengrin Castle and comes to investigate it. Encountering Class VII who are on a field trip, Arianrhod decides to watch their progress from the shadows taking particular notice of Laura S. Arseid as they battle Nosferatu, the condemned soul of a king who has taken possession of the castle. After Class VII defeats Nosferatu, Arianrhood notices Nosferatu making a last desperate assault on Class VII and decides to intervene by saving Class VII from Nosferau by making a final attack on the orb controlling the barrier surrounding the castle. After launching her attack and destroying the orb, Arianrhod disappears so that Class VII doesn't notice her and returns to her Stahlritter squad, having become interested in Laura''s noble background and latent potential. Weapons Akatsuki= Crafts Ao= |-|Akatsuki= Gallery Trivia * Arianrhod is named after the Celtic Goddess of fertility and rebirth, responsible for the weaving of cosmic time and fate. Her name has been translated as 'silver-wheel' (from the Welsh ''arian, ' silver,' and rhod, 'wheel'), a symbol that represents the ever-turning wheel of the year. * Arianrhod's design is inspired by Joan of Arc, also known as Jeanne d'Arc.Dengeki PlayStation Vol. 573, p.67. References Notes Games Category:Characters Category:Ouroboros Category:Anguis Category:Stahlritter Category:Ao no Kiseki Characters Category:Ao no Kiseki Bosses Category:Trails of Cold Steel Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki III Characters